New Life, New Hope
by MuchoSugar
Summary: -Sequel to New Year, New Ways.- H&Hr start their life together, thinking that everything will finally work out. But Voldemort's attacks are progressing, and Harry is sent to fight him. When Harry goes missing, Hermione needs to get her life back, but how?
1. A Proposal

Title: New Life, New Hope  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Proposal   
  
The words, "Marry me." Still rung in her ears while she tried to find her voice.   
  
"Of course." She said, leaning down and kissing Harry. The Leaky Caldron burst into applause. Hermione looked around at all her friends and smiled. She was finally getting married.   
  
"I love you." Harry whispered in her ear, though it was no secret. She smiled up at her now fiancée. A tear of joy slid down her cheek as Harry took her hand in his.   
  
"Congratulations! You're getting married!" shouted Ginny over the sound of the music that they had started to play.  
  
"We noticed!" Hermione called back. Ginny gave them thumbs up and danced away with Seamus.   
  
"You do realize that we are the only ones in this room that aren't married already, don't you?" Hermione said in his ear. Harry looked around the room at all their friends. Ron and Astrid, Seamus and Ginny, Dean and Lavender, Neville and Parvati, Draco and Padma, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie - and so on, were all married couples, quite a few of them having children (especially the Weasleys).   
  
"How many are we gonna' have again?" asked Harry playfully.   
  
"Three'll do me right." She said back.  
  
"Really? I was thinking twelve." Said Harry. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Her fiancée was so...perverted. She loved it. "Do you want to dance?" he said, not waiting for her reply. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd of witches and wizards.   
  
The live group was playing a rather fast song and Harry looked ridiculous trying to dance to it. Hermione knew he was just playing around, but did the other people? She didn't care, so why should they?  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Ron when the song ended, and the group was taking a break.  
  
"Claire and I are going to South London to see about a house full of Death Eaters around twelve, but otherwise I'm free." Said Harry.   
  
"What's Claire been up to lately?" asked Astrid.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"I'm seriously considering the fact that she's sweet on you." Said Hermione, shaking her head.   
  
"Oh, come off that already, that was at LEAST three years ago." Said Harry, taking a swig of whatever it was he had been drinking. Hermione snorted at the fact that three years was nothing compared to the fact that Claire was definitely still sweet on him.   
  
"Well, whatever the case, you're just going to have to inform her that you, my good sir, are taken." Said Hermione, kissing him.  
  
"All right, all right, you two!" exclaimed Ron. "The band is playing again."   
  
The four of them went back out on the floor and made complete fools of themselves, and that was just fine. Harry and Hermione had the best night of their lives, just having fun and dancing with their friends. And that's how it should be on your engagement night. 


	2. The Wedding

New Life, New Hope  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The Wedding  
  
It was August 15, the day before the wedding. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Astrid, and Hermione's Muggle cousin Cassie were all helping Hermione put the finishing touches on her dress, and their own.   
  
The bride's maid's dresses were a light sage green with spaghetti straps and reached the floor. The green went really well with Ginny's hair, even though they had thought that it wouldn't.   
  
"I can't believe it, you're getting married before me!" exclaimed Cassie, holding her gown up to her body in the mirror. Cassie had had to get hers altered, because she was six months pregnant.   
  
"Yeah, I'm still debating whether or not I'm going to wake up any minute and realize that this is all just one big dream." Replied Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Stop moving or I'll prick you, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Sorry Molly." Hermione said. Her dress was so beautiful. She looked over to Mrs. Weasley just as she finished the dress. "Thank you, so much. All of you."  
  
On the day of the wedding, Hermione took a deep breath and started pulling her hair up into a tight bun.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Astrid.  
  
"Putting my hair up for my wedding." She replied.  
  
"You should leave it down."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Of course, it's not as wild as it used to be, you have nice fine waves now. Not those obscured natty curls." Said Astrid.  
  
"Ok...I'll leave it down then, as long as you help me tame it."  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was trying to get his own hair to stay remotely sane looking.  
  
"What did you put in your hair, Mate?" asked Ron.   
  
"I don't even remember." He replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Leave it as it is."  
  
"But it's my wedding day! I could at least look half-way decent for my bride's family!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, Hermione loves you, right?"   
  
"I should think so..." he replied.  
  
"Then she won't care." Said Ron.  
  
"When did you become so bloody smart?"  
  
"Its all in the genes." Said Ron slyly.   
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Get going on that tie, you have ten minutes." Harry's eyes widened at the thought of only having ten minutes until he became a married man. He took a deep breath and put his comb down.   
  
"Help me with this." Harry said, brandishing his tie.  
  
"I don't know how to put on a tie." Said Ron  
  
"Then how the hell did you get yours on?"  
  
"My Mum put it on for me before she went into the 'special room'." Said Ron.  
  
"See, this is the problem with women and men having to be in different rooms before the wedding. How is it that women are always the ones to know how to put on ties?"  
  
"I dunno. Just use magic."  
  
"Oh yeah...I'm so nervous I think that I forgot that I'm a wizard."  
  
Harry looked out into the church and saw all the people sitting in the pews. He turned around quickly to run away but Ron grabbed his arm and made him stay.   
  
"Thanks." Said Harry. He walked slowly to the front of the room with Hermione's mother on his arm. He let her sit down in the front pew after she kissed his cheek. Harry walked to the front and turned to face the back of the room. Ron gave him thumbs up and was joined by Cassie, Hermione's maid of honor.   
  
The music started and the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the center aisle, followed by the flower girl, who was Ginny's four-year-old daughter, Chastity, and the ring barer, who was Ron's three year old son, Robert.   
  
Then came the bride and her father. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw her. Her dress was beyond words, and her beauty was even more. She carried a bouquet of white, yellow, and light pink roses. All Harry could do was blink as she made his way towards him. When her father sat down and she joined him he almost leapt into the air with joy.  
  
The priest was someone from Hermione's old church. He talked for a long time about some kind of a bicycle built for two and other stuff like that. Then, finally, he said, "Do you, Harry Potter, take Hermione granger to be your wife; in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." He said very quickly, almost choking on the words. The priest nodded and turned to Hermione.  
  
"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Harry Potter to be you husband; in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Said Hermione calmly.   
  
"The rings." Said the priest. Little Robert lifted up the pillow with the rings on it, and Harry took Hermione's off of it and slipped it onto her finger. She then did the same with his. "You may now kiss the bride." Harry lunged at Hermione and kissed her with all he had. Yes! He was a married man at last!  
  
He and Hermione walked out of the church and climbed into a car loaned to them by the Ministry of Magic. They rolled down the window and waved good-bye to their friends and Hermione's family. Ron gave Harry another thumbs up as the car pulled away from the curb. And it was off to the reception. 


	3. The Reception

A.N. Hope you've liked the story so far.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The Reception  
  
There were people all around them clinking their knives and forks on their glasses, meaning that they wished to witness Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter kiss. Harry smiled and leaned in and kissed his wife...for the fifteenth time that day. Their friends and family just couldn't get enough of the kissing. Hermione smiled when they pulled away from each other and took a sip of champagne.   
  
They were now twenty-two, by the way, and well ready to start a family together. Hermione was currently owned, ran, and worked in a little bookstore near their flat in London, but was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts come September. Harry was the Seeker for the National Quidditch League of England, and a part-time Auror. Things were good, and both Harry and Hermione were well paid.  
  
The Weird Sisters, though getting older, were the band selected to play songs for the wedding. They could play any song requested. Someone, most likely Seamus or Dean, requested "Sad But True" by Metallica. Harry laughed and shook his head. What a great song for a wedding.   
  
I say it was either Seamus or Dean for two reasons; 1.) They're both muggleborns. 2.) They were the only ones jumping up and down on the dance floor.   
  
Hermione chuckled and took yet another sip of champagne.   
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because, that's the fifth sip you've had."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's also your sixth glass of champagne."  
  
"And?" she said. Harry was about to answer when they heard the clanging of silver wear against glasses. Harry once again leaned in and kissed his wife. He could never get enough of that, even though he was trying to tell her something.  
  
"What were we talking about, again?" he asked her. Her only reply was a short hiccup. "Ah, now I remember." He said. "You really should stop drinking now, Hermione."  
  
"But I don't want to stop." Harry stared at he blankly.  
  
"Why don't you want to stop?"  
  
"I dunno, ~hic~ its fun." She replied.  
  
"It won't be fun in the morning, now stop." He said moving her glass away from her slightly.  
  
"No, give it back!" she shouted, darting her hand out to grab her glass. In the process of doing so, she knocked over Harry's glass of red wine onto the two of them. "Damn!" she hollered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the bride and groom. Harry's jaw dropped. There was red wine all over Hermione's beautiful whit wedding dress. He felt terrible.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said.  
  
"No. No, Harry, it was my fault. If I weren't so drunk, I wouldn't have-"  
  
"Come on now, don't blame yourself. We'll go get some napkins and we'll clean you up as best we can." He stood up and took her hand, leading her to the bathroom.   
  
Harry ripped off a great load of paper towel and wipe at the reddish stain on Hermione's dress. She took his hand and had him give her the paper towel. It would be a lot easier if she did it, and more affective if the towel was wet. Harry sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Herm." He said to her.  
  
"It's fine, Harry." She replied, but he still didn't seem convinced. "Really!"  
  
"I ruined your wedding dress. I know how much you wanted to give that to our daughter for her wedding...now its hopeless..."  
  
"Harry! Are you forgetting that we are magic-folk? Come on, when we get to Ireland, I'll just magic the stain out. I'm only using paper towel because I don't have my wand with me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Besides," she said. "You can make it up to me tonight."   
  
"Oh I can, can I?" he said.  
  
"Yes." She chuckled.   
  
"Hey, is everything alright in her, you two?" asked Ginny, popping her head into the bathroom.   
  
"Yeah, it's fine." Said Hermione, still laughing.  
  
"Ok. Oh, here. Allow me." Said Ginny, drawing up her wand. And with a flick of her wrist, the stain was gone.  
  
"See? All fixed." Hermione said to Harry. "Thanks, Gin."   
  
"No problem." And with that, they were once again alone in the bathroom.  
  
"How much longer until I make it up to you again?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well, we've got a half an hour left here, we can apparate to Ireland, and then I'll need to get out of my dress and shower... I'd say, about an hour."  
  
"An hour?" said Harry miserably.   
  
"Oh, the hour'll fly by before you know it, Harry." And it did. 


	4. The Honeymoon

CHAPTER 4  
  
The Honeymoon  
  
Harry and Hermione entered their honeymoon suit with a loud POP. Harry (who had been holding Hermione and the luggage) dropped her feet. Hermione giggled and walked to the bathroom. She had definitely had too much to drink.  
  
Harry heard the shower turn on. He took a deep breath, put the luggage in the corner, and plopped down on the bed. He took off his tie, his jacket and his shoes. Then he heard a loud THUNK in the bathroom. He ran in, only to find Hermione sprawled out and giggling on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, picking her up.   
  
"I was trying to unzip the dress myself." She replied.   
  
"I see." He said, unzipping the dress for her. She turned around to face him, letting the dress fall from her shoulders. At this, Harry stiffened. (In some places more than others...)  
  
"How many kids are we gonna have again?" she asked him.  
  
"About four or five." He replied.   
  
"Ah, how numbers grow over the years..."  
  
"Yes well, let's just put it this way: We'll have about as many as we make..."  
  
"Oh, well, we'll be having a lot more than four or five..." she replied. With the dress of, she was only in her underwear and high heels. She kicked off the heels, and then wiggled rather drunkenly out of her underwear. Harry hadn't seen her like this since the time in the shower room. Hermione had grown from a well-developed (and very beautiful) teenager to a full-figured (and drop dead gorgeous) woman. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes travel.   
  
"I thought we were waiting until you were out of the shower?" he said.   
  
"We could." She replied, stepping into the shower. Harry caught on quickly. He hurried and unclipped the hook on his vest and began unbuttoning his tux-shirt. It was finally off, and he was pulling off his socks when there was a knock on the door of the suit. He groaned in disappointment and went to answer the door.  
  
"Yes?" he said impatiently when he opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Said an elderly woman, who was keen on checking Harry over. "But we have complaints from other rooms that there are disturbing noises coming from your suit."  
  
"Well, this is our honeymoon," replied Harry, ready to close the door.  
  
"No THOSE kind of noises, Lad." She chuckled. "The room next to you complains of a loud bang about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Ah, well, you see..." he said, looking behind him to see if there was a TV in the suit. There was. Good. "That banging was from a television program my wife and I were watching." He said to her.  
  
"I see. Well, the room below you complains of a loud thud about five minutes ago."  
  
"My wife is a little tipsy, you see? She fell is all."  
  
"Is she alright?" asked the woman.  
  
"She's fine, thanks." Said Harry. He was really getting impatient with this woman.  
  
"May I speak to her?"  
  
"Uh, well... You see, she's in the shower right now."  
  
"Why aren't you checked into this suit? Your name isn't on my list of occupants for the weekend yet." Harry was stuck on this one; it must have shown on his face, because the woman began to get curious. "Strange occurrence of events, don't you think?  
  
"What are you implying, Ma'am?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, you don't bother to check in at the front desk, there is a loud bang, then a thud, and now you are refusing to let me speak to your wife. Odd, is it not?" she said. Harry caught on.  
  
"Do you think that I murdered my new wife?"  
  
"Quite frankly," she said, looking him over. "Yes." Harry snorted. "Do you find this situation funny?" she asked him.  
  
"Quite frankly," he said. "Yes."  
  
"I don't happen to find it very funny at all. In fact, I have reason to call the police."  
  
"Can I sign in now? Because quite frankly, Ma'am, you interrupted my wife and I. If you want to talk to her, call in the morning, because tonight, we are busy." He said to her. The woman looked at him in a crude way, and took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and a pen. Harry signed his name on the line, and the time of his arrival, and handed her both objects back. "Thank you, and goodnight!" he exclaimed, shutting the door in the old woman's face.  
  
Harry turned around and almost ran into Hermione, who was dripping wet, in a towel, had a raised eyebrow and folded arms.   
  
"I was pruning. I couldn't wait for you any longer. What was so important that you had to rush out of the bathroom like that?" she said to him.  
  
"There was a woman at the door. We forgot to sign in and she wanted to know why. Can we try this again?" he said, turning her around and trying to make her go back to the bathroom. She turned around again, this time actually making him run into her. "I'm sorry, Hermione! There were things that needed taken care of! She suspected me of murdering you." Hermione snorted. "I'm being honest with you, Hermione." Hermione stared at him fore a moment, but then gave into her gut feeling that he was, in fact, telling the truth.  
  
"I know it... Wanna try this again?" she said mischievously.   
  
"Hermione, do you really need to ask me?" he asked. Hermione giggled and pulled Harry over by the bed, where she dropped the towel. She plopped onto the bed and laid her head back on a pillow.  
  
"Remember, you owe me." She said.   
  
"How could I forget?" he said, walking over to the bed. He lay down next to her and ran his fingers over Hermione's bare stomach. Hermione giggled again, and curled up in somewhat of a ball. "What? Does that tickle?" he asked. She nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Harry lifted her face to meet his, and kissed her for what was probably the fiftieth time that night.   
  
Harry pulled away and rolled on top of her, kissing the spot between her neck and shoulder. She sighed contently and let her head fall back. Harry's hands were on her hips and his thumbs were running over her skin lightly. He was slowly driving her insane. She let out a soft moan as his hands roamed lower onto her thighs.  
  
"You like that?" he whispered in her ear. All she could do was nod. Harry really was driving her insane. Hermione ran her hands down his torso, and stopped when she came to his belt. She looked up at him. He sighed and nodded his head. "I guess we're even then?" she nodded quickly and flipped him over so that she was on top. Hermione quickly removed his pants so that all he was left wearing was his...SMILEY FACE BOXERS?! "Uh..." he said. "I was feeling really happy."   
  
Hermione quickly and playfully glared at him, and then pulled off his boxers. His wife's aggressiveness aroused Harry quite easily, which was not much to Hermione's surprise.  
  
"Hold on." He said to her. Hermione put on a pout, but then Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. "Just precaution." He said. Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Harry kissed her back passionately, but pulled away in a gasp as she slid onto him. Now it was her turn to drive him insane. Harry placed his hands on her hips.   
  
Hermione moaned softly as she slid up and down. Harry would grunt every once in a while, and run his hands down her legs, then back up to her hips.   
  
As the tension built up, Hermione began to move faster. The two were breathing raggedly now, both approaching their climax. The headboard was probably denting the wall.  
  
Hermione cried out in her orgasm, and Harry followed not too long after. She collapsed on top of him, lifting herself off of him at the same time. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her.   
  
"I love you." He breathed.  
  
"I love you, too." She replied, kissing him back. She rolled to the side, but still laid her head on his chest, with his arm around her.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next morning the telephone rang and woke them. Hermione reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she asked groggily.   
  
"Yes, is this Mrs. Potter?" asked what sounded like an elderly woman on the other line.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, groggy still. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yes." Replied the woman. "Seven o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Exactly." Said Hermione, slamming down the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Some old lady." Replied Hermione, lying back on a pillow.   
  
"Oh, I probably should have told you to expect that call..." he said.   
  
"Ok." She said to him, rolling over on her side.  
  
"Oh great, now I get the butt." He said. This made Hermione laugh, and she turned around to face him. He smiled back. Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek and stood up to go to the bathroom. Harry took this opportunity to get dressed. He heard her turn the shower on. He glanced at the door, wondering if he should join her. Deciding against it, he turned on the TV and straightened up the bed-covers.   
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, not even wearing a towel. She had her dress of her right arm, and Harry's tux-clothes over her left arm. She hung them up in a nearby closet, and went to her suitcase to get some clothes. When she was dress, she plopped down on the bed next to Harry.  
  
"What do want to do today?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, there's a pool downstairs near the lobby." He said. "And there's some walking trails out back."  
  
"Lets go walking, then take a swim." She said.  
  
"Then lets come back here!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"No, then lets go out to eat." She corrected him.  
  
"Then, lets come back here!" Hermione chuckled.   
  
"No, Harry. Then we're going shopping. It's not everyday we get to come to Ireland!"  
  
"We can pop over here anytime!" he said.  
  
"When we get home, we can do what you want whenever we're not busy. But now, we're doing what I want to do." She said.  
  
"Oh, is that how marriage works?" he said playfully.  
  
"Yes." She replied. He laughed at this.   
  
"I see..."   
  
"Lets go for that walk."  
  
"Yes, Dear." He replied, taking her hand and walking out of the suit. Conveniently, the couple in the room next to them was coming out at the same time. They simply glared at Harry and Hermione, and went about their way. Harry glanced at Hermione, but then the two burst out laughing.  
  
"Do you think we disturbed them last night?" chuckled Hermione.  
  
"If not, we will tonight." He replied, pecking her on the forehead with a kiss. He locked the door and they made their way for the walking trails. 


	5. Home Again

A.N. Hey, sorry it took so long to up-date the last chapter. I had writer's block!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Home Again  
  
Harry and Hermione appeared back in their flat two weeks later with a loud POP. Harry wasn't holding Hermione now, only the luggage. He ran to the bedroom and put the luggage on the bed. He went back downstairs only to find Hermione on the couch reading a book. He smiled. Why didn't he figure that's what she would do as soon as they got home?  
  
Harry sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at him, giving him a kiss. He pulled away and smiled back.  
  
"I've been thinking," he said.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked him.  
  
"If we're going to have kids, then we should get a house."  
  
"What's wrong with the flat?"   
  
"Nothing, except that it only has one bedroom.   
  
"So?"  
  
"So, when our kids get older, they're not gonna want to sleep in the same room as us."  
  
"Then they can sleep on the couch." She replied. Why was she being so stubborn about this?  
  
"What if we have more than one, then?"   
  
"Then they can sleep...on the floor."  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. He really didn't want this to turn into an argument, but that was the way it was headed.  
  
"Harry, we have lived here since we were nineteen! I'm not giving up this flat so easily!"  
  
"Hermione, we're going to need to move at some point. Why not sooner?"  
  
"Why not later?"  
  
"Don't want to live in a nice big house in the English countryside."  
  
"That's so...fairy-tale-ish. We don't live in a fairy-tale."  
  
"We don't live in a big house in the English countryside, either. The only difference is that we could." Hermione took in what he was saying. He was right.   
  
"Ok." She said. "Starting tomorrow, we will look at some big houses in the English countryside."  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Harry. "What book are you reading?"   
  
"The Best Baby Name Book In the Whole Wide World." She replied, flipping a few pages.   
  
"Where'd you get that?" he asked her.  
  
"It was our wedding shower gift from Cassie."  
  
"Oh yeah." He said. He hadn't remember getting a baby name book from anyone, he just decided that he remembered.   
  
"Look at this name for a boy." She said, pointing to one of the names.  
  
"Ephraim...interesting." He replied.   
  
"I was thinking of that for a middle name, if we have a boy."  
  
"Ephraim...that sounds rather-"  
  
"Jewish? It is."  
  
"Oh. Is anyone in your family Jewish?"  
  
"My grandfather." She replied.  
  
"Ah." Was all he said in reply.   
  
"Oh, and look at this name for a boy!"  
  
"Holt...I like that."  
  
"Me too." She replied.  
  
"Holt Ephraim Potter...quite an interesting name if I do say so myself."  
  
"Yes. Very...sophisticated."   
  
"Lets look at girl's names." He said, taking the book from her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Angela. That's a good name.'  
  
"It's too common."  
  
"Oh, we don't want our children to have common names now, do we?" he said, scanning through a few pages. "Ah, here we are! Harriet, now that is a cool name." Hermione laughed and grabbed back the book.  
  
"Ooooo, look at this name, Harry!" she said, shoving the book back into his hands and pointing at a name.  
  
"Nevaeh?" he had some difficulty pronouncing it. "That's...very...um..."  
  
"You don't like it."  
  
"No! No, it's not that. It's just a little hard to say is all."  
  
"Because we could always call our daughter Angela, or Mary."  
  
"Com on now, Hermione."  
  
"Elise." She said.  
  
"Now that is a name that I like."  
  
"Ooooo, Valora. I really like that name."  
  
"Elise Valora Potter. Now that is awesome."  
  
"Yes, now our first two children have names." She said, kissing him. But she pulled away suddenly and ran for the bathroom. Harry stood up and ran after her, only to have the bathroom door slammed in his face.   
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked her threw the door. All he got in reply was gagging. "Do you need anything?" he called.  
  
Hermione opened the door with a pale look about her.  
  
"I need," she said. "I need...sleep." She collapsed suddenly, but Harry caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her urgently. But she didn't answer. She had fainted. Harry quickly appareted to outside St. Mungo's Hospital and went threw the entrance as quickly as he could. A young witch sat at the front desk, and looked up at them as soon as they entered the room.   
  
"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" she asked him, standing up.  
  
"I dunno. We were just sitting on the couch and she fell ill, then she just fainted. I brought her here as soon as I could."  
  
"Ok, just take her right through there to the waiting room." Harry nodded and walked through a door into as crowded room.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" he said, coming back out to the front desk.   
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"My wife is ill, and all you can do for her is make her wait?"  
  
"Sir, I'm sure that if you just-"  
  
"Do you know how serious her condition could be?"  
  
"Fine!" she exclaimed. "Follow me." Harry followed her to a room in the back. "A doctor will be with you shortly." She said to him bitterly, making her way for the door. But then she stopped shortly and turned to face him. "If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you get here?"   
  
"Apparation." He replied, realizing his mistake. The woman glared at him. "I'm sorry, I panicked..."   
  
"Yes well, you're just lucky its one o'clock in the morning. The only person that could've seen you outside would be the drunk on the corner." And with that she left, Harry sticking up his middle finger to her back. A doctor came in about five minutes later.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked Harry. Harry explained what had happened and sat in a chair in the corner while the doctor examined Hermione. "Well," said the doctor, turning to Harry. "She seems to have a fever, and she shows definite signs of pregnancy." Harry's eyes widened at this. "We can do a test to find out if you'd like."  
  
"But it's only been about two weeks since-"  
  
"We're Magic Folk, we have our ways." Harry nodded and let him do the test, which was preformed behind a curtain so Harry couldn't see what was going on. "Well?" asked Harry when the doctor opened up the curtain.   
  
"Congratulations. You're going to be a father." Harry let it sink in moment, then gave the doctor a broad smile.   
  
"Do you know what it's going to be?"   
  
"We're Magic Folk, not fortune tellers." Replied the doctor.  
  
"Oh...right."   
  
"What's you name, Lad?"   
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh? Well, welcome back to St. Mungo's." said the doctor. How did the doctor know he had been here when he was fifteen?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I delivered you." Said the doctor. Harry gave a sideways grin and shook the doctor's hand. Just then, Hermione began to stir. Harry hurried to her bedside and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Harry?" she mumbled, slowly fluttering her eyes open.  
  
"Hey." Was all he said. She smiled up at him, but then looked around at her surroundings.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"St. Mungo's." he replied. Her eyes were filled with question. "You fainted after getting sick." He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh..." she said, not remembering getting sick in the first place. "Why are you smiling like that, Harry?"  
  
"Because," he said. "We're going to be parents." Hermione stared at him for a moment, then laughed. She hugged Harry tightly and kissed him. She slowly stood up and straightened her clothes. "Do you need her to stay the night?"  
  
"No, if she can stand, she can go home."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Replied Hermione. He nodded to them and they made their way for the exit. They walked outside, made sure no one was on the street, and popped back into their flat.  
  
"Home." He said.   
  
"Not for long." She replied.   
  
"So we're really gonna move?"   
  
"Yeah." She replied, putting her arm around him. "But not tonight. Tonight, I am sleeping." She said, making her way for the bedroom. Harry stopped her at the entrance of the hallway.  
  
"Hermione," he said, turning her to face him. "We're going to be parents." Hermione smiled and hugged him, then started crying. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm just happy is all, Harry."   
  
"Really?" he asked. Hermione smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
A.N. This chapter is in no offence to people named Nevaeh, Mary, and Angela. 


	6. A New Home

CHAPTER 6  
  
A New Home  
  
It had taken Harry and Hermione three days, but they had finally found the perfect house. It wasn't in the English countryside, but still perfect. They paid the woman for the house up front, and all of her things disappeared and were magically replaced with their things. They were going to have to buy more things, because their furniture and things barely filled half of the house.  
  
It was a large three-story brick house with ivy growing up the side. There was a large front room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a family room big enough to fit their entire graduating class lying on the floor. There were two medium sized kitchens (one on the main floor, the other on the second floor), three bathrooms (one on the main floor, one on the top floor, and one connected to what would soon be their bedroom), and four bedrooms. There were three extra rooms that would be turned into two playrooms and an office for Hermione, and a den on the main floor for Harry. Yep, this was the perfect house for starting a family. (A very large family.)  
  
Harry plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of fulfillment.   
  
"See, that wasn't so hard."  
  
"True, but it makes you wonder where the woman who lived here before went."  
  
"Hey, it was her idea to transport all our things this way, not mine."  
  
"True..." replied Hermione. Harry gestured for her to come and sit on the couch. "We're going to need to buy more furniture, Harry. This house is too empty right now."  
  
"Well, we'll need to go and buy a crib anyway. So we'll get more things then." Hermione nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I'll be surprised if we have enough money for buying more furniture after buying this house."   
  
"Oh, we have plenty. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Now Harry, we can't just go and spend all of our money. We don't want to go overboard. Remember, we actually have to pay for the care of this child when it comes." She replied, patting her still flat stomach.   
  
"I know, I know." He said, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair down. "Everything will be just fine."   
  
A.N. This chapter is really short, I know. The reason I put it in was to clarify the fact that they moved, and so that the readers could get a mental image of their house. The next chapter takes place after they've gotten the rest of their furniture and Hermione is four months along. 


	7. For Every Hello

A.N. This chapter takes place after they've gotten the rest of their furniture and Hermione is four months along.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
For Every Hello  
  
Hermione woke up to find Harry already dressed and on his way out of their bedroom.  
  
"Harry?" she mumbled. Harry stopped dead and turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, um...you see, Claire just sent me a letter saying that we need to leave for Germany immediately."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione, who was suddenly very awake.  
  
"Death Eaters, Hermione. I wouldn't leave unless it were important." He said defensively. Hermione sighed and glanced down at her slowly rounding stomach.   
  
"Do you see the condition that I'm in?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Who's child am I having?"  
  
"Mine...ours."  
  
"Exactly. Harry, it seems like whenever things get good, you up and leave again. When are you going to stop leaving your pregnant wife home alone?" Hermione said, getting a little worked up.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"How long will you be gone this time? Three, four days? A week?"  
  
"A month." He replied.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "But this is important."  
  
"Important?! You're talking to me about something being important? Look at me! This is important!" she shouted, pointing at her stomach. "You cannot leave me for a whole month of this pregnancy!"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Don't you and Claire have another partner?"  
  
"Tonks." He replied, nodding his head.  
  
"Well, how come she never has Tonks assist her? Why is it always you?"   
  
"I don't know, Hermione."  
  
"The hell you don't." she muttered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Hermione didn't answer. "Do you actually think that I would do that to you?" she still did not answer. "You do!"  
  
"Don't you DARE yell at me!" she hollered at him, frightening him so much that he backed into the wall. "YOU AREN'T THE PREGNANT ONE BEING LEFT BY HER HUSBAND FOR A MONTH! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YELLING AT ME! GOT THAT?!" Harry simply nodded. "Good." She replied, slightly out of breath. She sat back down on the bed.   
  
Harry had no idea what to do. He was afraid she would kill him if he walked out of the room, and afraid that she would yell at him if he spoke.   
  
"Go." She said, pointing to the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on your little mission, and capture those Death Eaters. But if you are gone for even a day more than a month, I myself will come to bring you back. And if I have to come in get you, you better find a really good place to hide." She growled at him. He nodded, and walked over to the bed.   
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." She said, kissing him good-bye.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its fine. It just seems like everyone in the world gets a hello for every good-bye. But I feel like my hellos and good-byes are uneven. I've heard more good-byes out of you than anything, and I'm growing rather weary of it." Harry let what she had just told him sink in. He felt terrible, but he just had to go.   
  
"I don't want to say good-bye anymore." He said sorrowfully.   
  
"You don't have to. Just go." He hugged and kissed her, then apparated over to Germany.   
  
"Good-bye." Hermione said to the air. 


	8. No Way in Hell

A.N. Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed.   
  
P.S. (to Oskaloosa) Thanks for the reminder, it's just for the time being my aunt has the book and I didn't get a chance to look it up! Thanks again.   
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
No Way in Hell  
  
Harry appeared in Germany with a loud POP. Thankfully he was in an alley, so no one saw him. It was a dangerous looking neighborhood, so hopefully anyone who heard the POP just thought it was a gunshot...   
  
Harry looked up at the gray sky and wondered where he was. He had just had directions from Claire to go to a darkened place in Germany, so he had thought of an alley. Hopefully Claire wasn't too far away from where he was.   
  
His question was soon answered as he was tugged backwards out of the light and slammed up against a wall.  
  
"Are you insane?" asked Claire.   
  
"What? You told me to apparate over here as fast as I could. So I did."  
  
"But in broad daylight!"   
  
"But...but...you told me to come as soon as I could."  
  
"But I meant as soon as it got dark. Don't you know these things by now?" she said, letting go of his arm. Harry made a mental note to shame himself when he cared. Claire was American, and had long strawberry-blonde hair, fair skin, and a slim figure. But Harry barely noticed these things.   
  
"Claire," he said. "Why didn't you have Tonks come as well?" Claire stared at him blankly for a moment, not really having an answer.   
  
"She..." she began. "She didn't want to."  
  
"Tonks? Not wanting to blast Death Eaters? Think of the lie you're coming up with here, Claire. You could've at least come up with a believable tale." Claire glared at him. She never could fool Harry.   
  
"We have to go." She said, pulling him out of the alley. The two walked out into the empty street, which didn't even have rats roaming around the garbage cans.   
  
"Where are the Death Eaters?" asked Harry, looking around.  
  
"Um..." she said, looking up at a large deserted building. "In there." She pulled him in the door, which fell off of its hinges at the force that she had swung it open.  
  
"Shouldn't you have you're wand out?" he asked, his wand in his hand.   
  
"R-right." She said, pulling it out of her robes.  
  
"Claire," he said, stopping her from striding along the corridor. "Why are you acting so bloody strange? You never used to act like this on missions." Claire gave him a look of despair, and then pointed her wand at him. It was barely and inch away from his nose.  
  
"Now Harry, I don't really want to do this. But I have orders to." She said to him, almost jabbing her wand up his nose.  
  
"Orders?" he said.  
  
"That's right, orders." She said.   
  
"Orders from who?"  
  
"You-know-who." She said.  
  
"No, quite frankly Clair I don't know who-" but then it hit him. "What?"  
  
"Welcome to Lord Voldemort's new abode. Do you like it?" she asked him.  
  
"Not particularly." He muttered, looking around at the walls covered in chipping paint and crooked portraits. "Why, Claire?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, Claire, you're my friend. You're my partner. Friends and partners don't bring other friends and partners to the new home of the Dark Lord!" he exclaimed, trying to walk around her. She blocked his way and poked him with her wand.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily."   
  
"Claire, this is mad!"   
  
"I'll let you go on one condition." She said to him, pushing her body up against his. He caught on rather quickly.   
  
"No! No way in Hell, Claire!"  
  
"Hmm..." she sighed. "Maybe in Heaven, then." She pointed her wand at Harry's forehead, and was about to say a spell when Tonks burst through the doorway and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed. "How did you know?" Tonks didn't reply right away, but instead slipped Claire a few droplets of sleeping draft.   
  
"It doesn't matter how I knew." She panted. "She was under the Imperius Curse." Harry felt like slapping himself upside the head. He should've known. "You're just lucky that I got here in time."  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks."  
  
"I can take care of her, you go on home to Hermione." Said Tonks, picking up Claire up all by herself. Tonks really was stronger than she looked. Harry nodded and apparated back to his house, where Hermione was asleep in the bedroom, and just as beautiful as always. 


	9. Hello Again

CHAPTER 9  
  
Hello Again  
  
"Harry?" Hermione mumbled. "Has it been a month already?" Harry smiled and walked over to the bed.   
  
"Hello." He said, kissing here.  
  
"Hello." She replied, kissing him back.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello." He said. Hermione caught on.  
  
"I love you." She said, sitting up and hugging him.  
  
"Hello." Hermione laughed at this, but then stopped short, looking sick. "Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." She replied, running out of the room in the direction of the bathroom. Harry should've seen that coming.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Now, during their pregnancies, different women have different side affects. Some women have morning sickness, some have cravings for odd things, some have acid reflux, some have muscle cramping, and some have headaches. But Hermione had it all. It was torture for Harry to watch her go through all this pain, and even worse for Hermione. But the thing Harry felt most terrible about was that Hermione had had to turn down the teaching job offer at Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione didn't mind this so much, she would just simply become a teacher in a few years. But Harry was taking it out on himself. He was doing everything possible to make her feel comfortable, but nothing was working. They were just going to have to wait it out until the day she had the baby.  
  
A.N. Ok, so I know that chapter was REALLY short. But I just needed to write that to get what I had to tell about that out of the way. The next chapter takes place two and a half months after this. 


	10. An Oh No, And a Thank You God

CHAPTER 10  
  
Oh No  
  
Hermione was sitting in her mother's car, driving down the highway. Her mother wasn't speaking, almost like Hermione wasn't even there. It seemed to be very late at night, and the time on the dashboard read 1:36 AM. Hermione wondered why they were driving so late at night, and really didn't remember getting into the car with her mother in the first place.   
  
Her mother rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked to be in her pajamas, and looked very tired. Hermione really didn't think that she should be driving, so she offered to trade places. Her mother completely ignored her, once again as if she weren't there. Hermione sighed and stared out her window. The highway they were on looked very familiar. It was the highway on the way to Harry and Hermione's house.  
  
All of a sudden, her mother started coughing. She took her hands off of the wheel and covered her mouth, as the car swerved to the other side of the road. A bright light came around the bend as a large truck rolled towards them. It honked its horn and Hermione's mother swerved back to the other side of the road. She ran off of the highway and into a group of shrub lining the road. Her wheels got caught around the vines and braches and turned her car onto the side.   
  
The windows were all broken and her mother was bleeding slightly from the lip. The back end of the car was still on the road, probably leaking gas.   
  
"Mum?" asked Hermione, trying to reach out to her mother. It was as if she couldn't move. Her mother once again acted as though she couldn't hear her. "Mom, I don't know what I did to make you ignore me like this, but look where we are." She said, once again attempting to reach out to her mother. Hermione could now smell the scent of gasoline strongly. She tried to reach for the door handle to climb out, but she still couldn't move.   
  
Hermione heard the faint sound of music. Maybe that meant someone was coming their way. The sound was approaching fast, and it didn't sound as if they were planning on slowing down any time soon. Hermione attempted to call out to them, but they apparently only noticed there was the back end of a car in front of them when they hit it. It was another truck, which swung around, causing the car to flip over and slide into a tree on the other side of the highway. This surprisingly did not hurt Hermione. But her mother was crying and bleeding from her upper brow.   
  
"Dear God," she said. "Please let me live. I just want to see my family again. I want to meet my grandchild." She sobbed. "Let me live, God. Don't do it for me. Do it for my family, God. Please..." then the bed of the truck swung around once more and rammed the tree through the top of the car, trapping her mother in her seat.   
  
Hermione looked down only to see that there was a branch ticking into her mother stomach.   
  
"No!" she shrieked, once again wanting so badly to reach over to her. She watched her mother take her last breaths, and die.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hermione woke up and screamed. Harry sat bolt upright, baffled and shaken.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" he asked groggily.   
  
"She's gonna...she's gonna get killed. I have to call her, tell her not to leave the house-"  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about?"  
  
"My mother. She's going to get in a car accident."  
  
"What?" he asked, utterly confused. Hermione hurried over to the phone in the corner of the room and dialed her parents' number. Her very tired-sounding father answered it after about four rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, keep Mum in the house, whatever you do!"   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Where's Mum?"  
  
"She's right here. Do you want to talk to her?"   
  
"Yes, please." It took him a second to hand the phone over.  
  
"Hermione, Dear, what's the matter?" asked her mother's voice.  
  
"Don't leave the house ever again. Ok, Mum? Never again...well, at least not in a car."  
  
"Hermione, are you ok? Do I need to come over?"   
  
"No!" she replied quickly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm coming over." Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, which read 1 AM.   
  
"Mum, please."  
  
"Good-bye Hermione, I'll be over in about forty-five minutes." And with that, she hung up. Hermione threw the phone at the wall and flipped over the table it had been sitting on. Harry hurried over to her just as she was about to throw a picture of her mother at the door. She dropped it onto the floor as she hugged her and the glass shattered into many pieces. Hermione just sobbed in Harry's arms. It was like she had already lost her mother.   
  
"Shhh, it'll be ok. It'll be just fine." He cooed, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I've got a feeling, Harry. A feeling in my gut that I just can't ignore. I was supposed to be the one to stop her...but now I'm the one that made her get into that car and get on that highway and die."  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I had a dream. A dream like my mother was on her way to our house around 1:30 in the morning, and she got into a car accident. And all I can remember feeling that whole time was angry, because she wouldn't listen to me. But it turns out I wasn't really there at all..."  
  
"But, Hermione, that's just a dream."  
  
"But this was so real. I could smell her car leaking gas, and I felt the impact of the car on the tree, and...and...she died, Harry. I watched her die." Harry had nothing to say to this.  
  
It was now 1:30 and Hermione was pacing around the bedroom.   
  
"In six minutes my mother is going to be run off the road by a truck, and then all hell will break loose...where the hell is she?!"  
  
"Hermione, she said she'd be here in about forty-five minutes, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"It's only been thirty minutes, just calm down. She'll be here in fifteen minutes and everything will be fine."  
  
"No she won't be here in fifteen minutes." Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione rushed out of the room and ran to the front door. Her mother was standing on the doorstep drenched from the rain outside. She flung the door open and hugged her mother with all her might.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Hermione? You act as if I died and came back to life."  
  
"In a way you did." Her mother seemed a little confused at this, but Hermione didn't care. "You're early."  
  
"Yes, well, mothers who worry try their best to hurry." Hermione smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.   
  
"I love you, Mum."  
  
"I love you, too. Is there any chance that I can stay here tonight? I don't feel like being out on the road now. I'm afraid I might go to sleep at the wheel." Just then her mother let out a loud cough. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"How about Harry and I drive you back tomorrow?"   
  
"That'll be fine, dear. Where's the phone? I need to call your father and tell him I'm staying." Hermione took her mother to the kitchen and handed her the phone. She walked back up the stairs to fix up a room for her mother. Her mother wasn't dead. It had all been just a dream. Or, perhaps, her mother hadn't been killed in the accident because she had been hurrying over. If that was true, Hermione really had saved her life. 


	11. Oh Baby!

A.N. This chapter takes place then Hermione is nine months pregnant.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Oh Baby  
  
It was April 18 at 10:33 Pm, and Harry and Hermione where sitting on their couch on the main floor in front of the fireplace. The baby's room was all ready, and Hermione was due any day now. Harry smiled down at Hermione and kissed her.  
  
"Baby." She said with her eyes closed.   
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"No, Harry! Baby!" she shrieked, standing up quickly. Her water had just broken.  
  
"Baby? Oh, baby!" he shouted, running up the stairs to grab their things to take to the hospital. He ran back down the stairs not even a minute later with their things. He took a hold of her hand and was just about to apparate to St. Mungo's when Hermione stopped him.   
  
"Harry, I am not having a baby at St. Mungo's."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you know where their Prenatal Care unit is?" Harry shook his head. "It's right next to the Mental Care unit! I am not having my baby in a place that's next to a room full of psychos!" Harry nodded quickly and walked her out to the car. There was a Muggle hospital not to far away. If he went a little over the speed limit they would be there in about ten minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
They ran through the door and up to the front desk.  
  
"My wife is in labor." He said quickly.   
  
"Do you have an appointment?" asked the woman at the desk.  
  
"You need an appointment for going into labor?!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"I meant do you have a doctor here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione. "Shut up and let me handle this." Harry nodded and stepped back. "No miss, our doctor isn't stationed here at this hospital."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Hermione's glared at the woman.  
  
"What am I doing here? Where you just rude enough to ask me what I was doing here? Tell me something, do you have any children?"  
  
"Yes I do, Miss. Three of them."  
  
"That's nice. Were you very patient when you were in labor?"  
  
"I'd have to say no.," replied the woman.  
  
"How do you think I feel?! Now get me a doctor that can deliver this baby!" Some people waiting to be treated clapped at this, and the woman ordered a nurse to take Hermione to Prenatal Care and to tell Doctor Enoch that he was needed in room 3F. The nurse got Hermione a wheelchair and took her and Harry to their room.   
  
She left them there after getting some information from them. She left Hermione a hospital gown and left the room. Harry helped Hermione change into it and helped her get up onto the bed and under the covers. He moved a chair over to the side of the bed and held her hand. She hadn't had another contraction since they had left the house. A doctor entered the room and smiled at Hermione.   
  
"Hello," he said. "I'm Dr. Enoch and I will be your Obstetrician.' Harry stood and shook his hand, and then Dr. Enoch shook Hermione's. "When was the last contraction?" he said her.  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh, well, you may not be having this baby for many hours then."  
  
"Why thank you doctor." Dr. Enoch chuckled and left the room. Harry to turned to Hermione.  
  
"You, this baby would be out already if we would've just gone to St. Mungo's."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Shut up about St. Mungo's. We're not going there. Harry sighed and tried to think of something else to say.  
  
"Do you remember that Healer that examined you the night you fell ill?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. I remember him."  
  
"Well did you know that he my Obstetrician?"  
  
"Really? Oh Harry, that's so interesting!"  
  
"Yes, well, he would've been the Obstetrician for this baby." Said Harry, placing his hand on Hermione's round stomach. "And...well...I was sort of looking forward to having two generations of Potters being born by the same doctor."  
  
"Harry, did you know that I was born in this hospital? Well, I was. And that is the reason I did not want to go to St. Mungo's. I thought it would be cool if my baby and I were born at the same hospital. Though Dr. Enoch was not my Obstetrician, I thought it would be nice just the same. Had I known that you were born at St. Mungo's, we could've gone there. But we're here now, and I don't want to chance there being a big investigation on us for disappearing into thin air. We will have the next child at St. Mungo's. Understood?" Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Five minutes later Hermione cried out as she had another contraction.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" asked Harry, taking her hand.   
  
"A nurse. Go get one of those."  
  
"There's a buzzer-"  
  
"Get me a nurse, Harry." Harry nodded quickly and exited the room. He found the nurse that had escorted them to room 3F, and also got Hermione a glass of water.   
  
And that was how most of the night went: Harry rushing in and out of room 3F to find the doctor, the nurse, food, and water.   
  
It was 4:13on April 19 that Hermione gave birth to a baby girl, who, when cleaned and dry, had a tuft of jet-black hair on top of her head. Harry and Hermione named her Elise Valora Potter, just like they had planned to.  
  
The three were left alone in room 3F.  
  
"She's so beautiful." Said a teary-eyed Hermione. Elise's eyes fluttered open and they saw that they were deep blue in color. They belonged to Harry's father. He stuck out his hand and she took hold of his index finger. They just sat that way for a few minutes before Elise started crying. Then all Hell broke loose.  
  
A.N. Well, there you have it folks. Harry and Hermione's first taste of parenthood. Will they have another? Who knows? I do...  
  
P.S. Ok, My computer still has a virus, but I can still write stories and stuff like that. It may be a while before I update the next chapter, though. 


End file.
